


Kitty at the Beach - probably gonna change title later

by Rosebud_Girl_61



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Collecting shells, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, im in pain waiting for twp, mostly platonic but has a kiss, no livvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_Girl_61/pseuds/Rosebud_Girl_61
Summary: Kit and Ty at the beach





	Kitty at the Beach - probably gonna change title later

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff because i need some happiness in my life

Kit and Ty were walking alongside the ocean. It was a warm summer day, with a small breeze.  
  
“What do you think of this shell?” Ty asked, bending down to pick it up  
  
“I like it.” Kit had stopped walking to look at the shell and came up with a, in his mind at least, brilliant idea. “Do you want to have a competition? Whoever finds the best shell wins.”  
  
“Sure, How about meeting back here in five minutes” Ty suggested as he turned around and started to walk.  
  
“Do I get a goodbye? Or maybe a ‘see you later’?” yelled a sarcastic voice from behind him.  
  
Ty sighed dramatically (he was learning from Kit) and walked back. When he reached his boyfriend, he planted a soft kiss on his lips then turned around. Soon, both boys were very enthusiastic about the competition. As they met back in the planned spot, they each dumped all their collected shells out on the sand (one person's pile being significantly neater than the others).  
  
“So, how do we choose who won? Well obviously I won but still” the blond boy said while doing something with his shells.  
  
“How about we choose five each and compare them? Also, what are you doing?” Ty was watching Kit make a line of shells with seemingly no organization.  
  
“I'm ordering them from ‘keep and eventually lose’ to ‘murder a fish with’, which translates to throw into the water. So basically I'm doing a line in order of most to least liked.” Kit explained, albeit not very clearly at first. “And that would work”  
  
They each chose their top 5 shells and compared them. After quite a bit of playful arguing, they decided that Ty won. A couple of hours later Emma called telling them about a mission. Apparently, it involved stalking Jace,(or at least him from a different dimension) which was something Kit could get behind. They ran back to the institute smiling and laughing.


End file.
